Networks use quality of service (QoS) parameters to ensure that certain traffic types are handled in a certain way to provide a threshold QoS. For example, a given traffic flow may be classified by certain, generally static QoS parameters, such as guaranteed bit rate (GBR), non-guaranteed bit rate (non-GBR), priority handling, packet delay budget, packet error loss rate, and/or the like. When a traffic flow has a certain QoS parameter, it may for example be forwarded via a radio bearer that can carry traffic according to the QoS parameter. Quality of Experience (QoE) represents a measure or indication of quality from the perspective of a user. As such, QoE may take into account the overall application layer performance of traffic between an application at a user equipment to a remote, network server.